Many radioactive compositions of matter are known. Each composition of matter has a characteristic rate of emission with respect to its half-life. Interestingly, the emission rate can only be decreased via shielding or by the passage of time. More useful compositions would have a property that could increase their emissions rates in a controllable fashion without the use of shielding.
Pioneering effort has been put forth by the Applicant toward identifying such compounds. The following works describe the Applicant's previous efforts directed to identifying desirable compounds and were made available in the provisional application to which the instant application claims priority:                a. “Factors Affecting Success Rate of Heat Generation in CF Cells.”, by Cravens, in Fourth International Conference on Cold Fusion. 1993. Lahaina, Maui: Electric Power Research Institute 3412 Hillview Ave., Palo Alto, Calif. 94304.        b. “Practical Techniques In CF Research—Triggering Methods” by Cravens et al., PowerPoint slides in Tenth International Conference on Cold Fusion. 2003. Cambridge, Mass.: see LENR-CANR.org.        c. “Practical Techniques In CF Research—Triggering Methods”, by Cravens et al., in Tenth International Conference on Cold Fusion. 2003. Cambridge, Mass.: LENR-CANR.org. This paper was presented at the 10th International Conference on Cold Fusion. It may be different from the version published by World Scientific, Inc (2003) in the official Proceedings of the conference.        d. “The Enabling Criteria Of Electrochemical Heat: Beyond Reasonable Doubt”, by Cravens et al. in ICCF-14 International Conference on Condensed Matter Nuclear Science. 2008. Washington, D.C.        
What has yet to be appreciated is that a composition of matter can be made based on an a priori radioactive material, where the composition, when properly formulated, experiences an increased the radioactive emission rate under proper conditions. Such compositions of matter have value across many fields include semiconductor development, medicine, energy production, or other areas where greater control over radioactive emission would be beneficial.
Thus, there is still a need for compositions that have controllable emissions rates.